A World of Lies
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. NARUSASU YAOI COMPLETE
1. How Will You Know When it's Enough?

"NO! DON'T! LET ME GO!"

"You're going to be okay."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's fine, it's all fine."

"LEAVE ME ALONE…."

"We're almost there. Clark, open the door."

"NO!"

"It's okay; you'll have so much fun here."

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>If you think about it, it's sick. It's sick how we've wrapped our minds on the fact that we're higher than the rest; we're the top animals of our world; the dictator. We must be treated with respect and honor; we will kill any who stand in our way. Kill living things that are just like us, share feeling and all, yet we think we're that much better. You say they're murderers. Look at you, killing them off one by one. They will soon be gone, and I know you're going to be damn proud. The whole world will be, right? After all, we're the best; we're above all else. Killing each other and harming others that were never meant to be pulled into this. You don't see animals walking around wearing our skin on them, do you? Then why do it yourself? We are only pure chance, we happened by luck. It's okay to need them for survival; but how are you going to know when it's enough?<em>

* * *

><p>"Argh-gah!" He gasped as he was forced into the room.<p>

"This is where you'll be staying. It's a very nice room-"

"It's too bright." He said, observing the room with a pained heart.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's our standards. You know how important regulations are here?" The man asked the much younger boy. The younger boy, turned away from the man, grimaced.

"Use your words, venom like a snake bite. You're just as terrorizing as one; if not, maybe more. Than why do they suffer? Why do we ruthlessly kill them when we threaten them? Everything's our fault!" The boy yelled, turning to the man with crystal like tears falling along his cheeks, finding old yet new paths to fall down his chin, lightly hitting the ground almost as if without a sound. "Why do they have to die when it's all OUR FAULT?" The boy screamed, hitting the man in front of him.

"What's going on?" Another man came into the blinding white room. "Hey! Raul! Don! Get over here, help me out!" The man yelled down the blinding white hall. Another man, followed by yet another one, entered the room. All dressed clad in blinding white suits; they all belong here. But he didn't.

It was too bright, too confusing, too lonely. He was the only one, just like he had always been. Why was he the only one who cared? Who gave a damn? They grabbed his arms, a man on each one, wrestling him practically, forcing him into the wall. Why was he here? Did he really deserve any of this?

"Look, calm down, calm down. We know you're scared, it takes a little time to get used to it." The man on his left said, painfully forcing his left arm onto the wall behind him.

"It'll be all better; someone will give you the tour soon." The other man, the one on his right, soothed him.

"It's been rough, we know." The first man said, straightening his white suit and brushing off the dust, as if he was attacked by some animal he didn't care at all about. "We understand."

"No you don't! NO ONE DOES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears falling freely towards the ground, embracing it as if it were a sanctuary; as if it were home.

"Yes we do." The man on his right replied.

"IT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU!" He screamed at them, protesting against their lying minds and their painful grips on each of his arms.

"Frank, get out of here." The man on his right gestured with his head towards the door to the first man.

"Don, you sure?"

"I'm sure, Frank. Don't worry; he'll be locked up soon."

"I can here you, you BITCHES!" He screamed again. Too bright; too bright; he just needed somewhere dark to curl up and hide.

Soon he was left alone in the blinding white room; left to cry by himself; to hear the moans of pain from others in rooms around him; to remember the past that he had tried so hard to forget. In all of the confusion, he did what he knew best; he curled up in the corner and cried.

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of cruelty; a world of pain. It's a word of forgiveness; a world of hate. It's a world of sadness; a world of love. This is the world where the tough get going when the going gets tough.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A WORLD OF LIES<br>PROLOGUE- HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KNOW WHEN IT'S ENOUGH?**

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NARUSASU YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! Well, I know this is confusing, but it will be explained more as the story goes on. I'm just trying out a different style. I actually think this is going to be fun; though it's going absolutely nowhere whatsoever. I don't have a plot for it; it's just it and that's all I know. It is NaruSasu, just wait for it.

Read it please?

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	2. When Will You Learn How to Care?

**A WORLD OF LIES  
>CHAPTER 1- WHEN WILL YOU LEARN HOW TO CARE?<strong>

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This is the cafeteria."<p>

"Doesn't it look amazing?"

"…"

"Ah, that's to be expected of you."

"…"

"Is he really not going to talk?"

"Oh, they never do when they first come."

"Really? How about you go make some friends?"

"No."

* * *

><p><em>We live lives of lies. We have constructed self confidence; war; love; hate; a world of lies. We have made everything good and everything bad. You would think that the acts would balance each other out. Too much bad cannot be counteracted by the good we believe that we make. We believe that we are making the world a better place. Sure, you planted a tree; but, somewhere in the world, a bomber just destroyed a whole forest. Sure, you just donated food to the poor; somewhere out there, humans' actions are starving the lives of animals everywhere. Sure, you just recycled something; have you ever considered how much pollution recycling plants release into the air each day? Sure, you turned you thermostat down 2 degrees and you're bundling up in sweaters; someone out there is dying because of lack of shelter. We base our lives on money and money solely. People lose lives trying to gain some more of the useless yet useful green paper; others die by the hands of people who get away with it. Sure, you're making a small difference when others make big differences. We all have to pay for the consequences of every act of every one of us. When will you learn how to care?<em>

* * *

><p>He sat in the corner, quiet and secluded. He didn't feel like making friends with any of the others. The others didn't seem to mind; they all looked hostile. He wasn't like these freaks, these scum bags; he just saw through human kind's disguise. He saw the fear in everyone's eyes. He saw how they angered each other, challenging with their eyes. Then words would be heard, shouts and insults thrown back and forth like a burning log, riling each other up until a fight sprang up only to be put out by the people who worked here. Everyone's lives were meaningless, right down to the very end.<p>

Why did they all live such lies?

Glances were passed his way, others exchanging whispers back and forth. Meaningless words were said, meaningless glances were thrown. Meaningless lives were being wasted.

He didn't care at all.

It didn't affect him; it was the others that wasted their lives trying for the goal of ultimate happiness which no individual could obtain for themselves. Why do this? Why do any of this? Why would you kill others if there was no point to your life, no point to your victim's life? There was no point, so why lie to yourself and say there was something to live for. Make something up; suit yourself. It wouldn't change your outcome. Everyone came down to the same thing; death. Whether you're murdered, killed in battle, a suicide victim, or maybe a homicide victim, it didn't make a difference; both of the ways, you were dead and that was that.

One person stood up precariously, looking at him with wide, curious eyes. The others at their table were whispering words of protest to the one who dared to go farther; who dared to approach the new victim of this hostile environment where people believed that when you meant one of them in there, you had met them all. In truth, they were none the same at all; yet all completely alike. And when they approached him, all he could do was curl up into a tighter ball, knees pressed against his chest more tightly and his arms around his legs more securely, and avoid looking at this curious person.

"Hello." He grimaced at the word the other spoke, hearing both cheeriness and hurt; regret.

Complete misery.

He just curled up tighter, not uttering a word in reply, but coming to a conclusion of the other; the other was a boy, and that was all he knew.

"So, what's your name?" The obviously older boy asked the younger one. Silence was the only reply the older one was rewarded with. The boy frowned.

"Are you too afraid to talk? I'm not like the others; I won't hurt you."

"That's what they said to me; look at me now." He replied. The older boy cocked his head to the side, a frown plastered on his previously awestruck face.

"It's okay; you get used to it." The older boy replied, shrugging it off as if it were to be expected of the younger one.

"That's what they said. Guess what; I'm not like you. I won't get used to this dump." The older boy frowned at the younger boy's reply, his back hitting the white wall and sliding down to a sitting position.

"I'm Naruto. Does that make anything better?" The older boy asked him. The younger shook his head in response, denying that it made anything better. The younger boy could care less; their lives were useless. Why get named and accept it form birth, much less remember your name?

"Hm. You don't like to talk, do you? Can you at least tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't remember."

"Well, if you can't remember the reason why you won't tell me your name, why don't you just tell me?"

"What, and throw caution to the wind like some throw away a person's life?" The younger boy asked the now silent boy.

"That doesn't sound too good." Naruto frowned.

"No, it doesn't. And that's not what I was saying; I was saying that I can't remember my name." The older boy was quiet, and then turned to the younger.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Life is meaningless, why have a name? We're just like those squirrels you see up in the park trees; we're useless, only good for a laugh. But no one needs a laugh; life is futile, much less happiness."

"…you're one of the depressed ones, aren't you?" Naruto said after a pause.

"Leave me alone." And, with that, Naruto's curiosity was quenched. He up and walked away, though many questions still nagged at the back of his mind.

Who was this raven haired boy, and why was he so peculiar?

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of life; a world of death. It's a world of strife; a world of breath. It's a world of luck; a world of anything imaginable. This is the world where they go after things intangible.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I am ashamed. If you're wondering why the main character acts like this, it's because they're practically me. I think like this all the time, which is why I wrote this. So I could make someone as miserable and as scared of themselves as much as I am.

Read more, please?

_**Reviews?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	3. When Will You Learn How to Listen?

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 2- WHEN WILL YOU LEARN HOW TO LISTEN?**

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, someone special will be here soon. They'll help you out. You can talk to them-"<p>

"I hate talking."

"…okay then. But she's different. She will listen to you carefully. You can tell her all your problems-"

"You should know the problems."

"No, I don't. I can't get into that little thick skull of yours and find out."

"All of you are the problem."

"What do you mean by that, mister?"

"We're lies."

* * *

><p><em>We have created a world of fine lines, as people would say. No one can be too different; else they're locked up somewhere to keep from harming others. It's the strangest thing, how people can think that locking someone who's just a little different in the head can make the whole world better. Sure, some of us have made mistakes; you make mistakes, too. We all thrive on the fact that we're above all else. We're emperors of the kingdom and any living thing is our peasants. When the world ends, you see, it's going to be the same. We're all coming down with it. It's not like nothing else is going to survive while we still walk on the land. Just because we evolved differently doesn't mean nothing else could've had the chance. Why can't you see through the lies? Why are you all too blind to see the truth? You've locked it away and kept it safe. Only I found it and now I'm insane? What's wrong with you; you lock us up just to be safe. Have you ever thought about how it all is to us? Has it ever happened to you? Then don't tell us what to feel, we're scared. Don't we tell you we don't want to go? When will you learn how to listen?<em>

* * *

><p>He sat down in his 'room'. Quiet; alone; peaceful; loathing. Miserable. Why was he put in here? He didn't belong here, he wasn't like the rest. No one belonged here in the first place, it was cruel. Why stick someone somewhere they made just because they think differently, act differently? The Naruto kid didn't seem to have a problem; why put him in here? Neither he nor Naruto belonged there. Why not just let them out?<p>

The door opened, and one of them walked in. He was still balled up in the corner, staring at the wall and not making a peep. He curled up tighter, more secure. He hated the men here.

"Hello. I never got your name." He recognized the so-overly-cheery-that-you-can-tell-it's-fake-and-makes-you-want-to-puke-on-their-face-and-make-them-drown-in-it voice of Gregg. He winced.

"I don't have one." Was the only reply given, and even so, it was given after a long silence between them. He just wanted to will Gregg away, to be left alone.

He really didn't want to be alone.

"What do you mean? I wanted to hear your name from your mouth! I guess I won't, and now I'll have to go to the front office and check with Sarah and Clark." Gregg said, the boy hearing the pout in his words.

"You're pitiful; why not end your useless life now?" The boy asked, still curled up in the corner.

Gregg recoiled. "That was very rude!"

"The human race is very rude."

"Fine, I'll go check with the front office." Gregg finalized with the boy, stalking out the white door from where he came in. As he stormed out, the boy could hear the venomous words leave his lips, and he knew that everyone who worked here was the same.

"I hate the insane."

And the boy smiled at the truth.

* * *

><p>He sat again against the wall; curled up and safe from the world. He really didn't like how unstable it had become; one word and you might as well be out of the game. He curled up into a tighter ball when he heard someone approach.<p>

"Hello again." Naruto greeted cheerily, sitting next to the boy. Silence was his only reply. Naruto frowned. "So… why are you here?"

"Because I know too much, that's why I'm here." The boy replied.

"What? I know a lot. That's not why I'm in here."

"Well, I know too much for people to handle. I can see the lies and I find the truth hidden underneath. People don't like that, so they locked me up here."

"Aw, come on. Don't say locked up; I've lived here practically my whole life!"

"Life is meaningless, and so is this place. People lock us up here because they think it's scary that we're different." The boy's reply sent Naruto into deep thought. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth in a thin line of thought. After a slight pause Naruto began again.

"You are depressed."

"So is everyone else. But that's not a problem. Many people out there are depressed and aren't put here to rot."

"We don't rot!" Naruto said, taken aback by the younger boy's statement.

"Yes, we do."

"You say that one more time, I dare you." Naruto's voice. There was something different; it was snarling, deeper, more violent than the boy's nature.

"I apologize for offending you and everyone here." The younger boy took his words back.

"Great!" Naruto said, cheery once again. "So, what did you do to get here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well… okay, I'll tell you my story first. You see; I was born a weird kid. I had major bi polar and that stuff. It got so bad that… that I…" Naruto didn't seem to want to go further.

"I'm not going to tell you why I'm here either way."

"I killed my parents." There was silence between the two boys. Naruto was silent because of the truth that came out; the other because of what the truth was.

"That's why I'm here." The boy whispered. Naruto looked the boy over.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would do that." Naruto said.

"Look who's talking."

"I look like I would!" Naruto said.

"That's what you think."

"I haven't even seen your face. Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto half whined.

"Maybe because I don't want you to." The younger boy bit back.

"What, do you think you're ugly?" Naruto asked.

"No. It's because I hate human kind and what they've done to this once peaceful world."

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind. Someone who doesn't know the truth will never understand unless you see it for yourself."

"Well, then, how do I see it for myself?"

"You seek it out. It's in all of our heads; we're just too ignorant to realize this."

"…right…" Naruto breathed out into a sigh.

"Fine." The younger boy said, slowly lifting his head up and facing the other boy. "You happy?"

"Whoa…" Naruto said, eyes widening. "You're really pretty." The boy snorted in response.

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty. Say what you want."

"No… you really are!" Naruto said. "Your eyes are pretty, too! It's just… you look sad."

"No shit, Sherlock." The younger boy replied.

"Oh, lunch is about to be over. How about you come and sit with us tomorrow? We sit over there." Naruto stated, pointing at the table he came from.

"No." He said.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said, shrugging. "It would be nice if you sat over there."

"With you cheery people? No way in hell." They younger boy said.

"Fine." Naruto said, walking towards his table. Sasuke sighed.

He didn't want to be alone.

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of right; a world of wrong. It's a world of life; a world of song. It's a world of memories; a world of secrets. This is the world that always regrets.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, how you like it so far? Good, right? I know, it's horrible. Too bad I can't post this up until it's finished. I mean, I can't post any Naruto fics up right now, if you're wondering why my stories are in their other categories. So, please read more!

Read more, please?

_**Reviews?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	4. This is What You Call the Asylum

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 3- THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL THE ASYLUM**

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

_**~TIME SKIP TWO WEEKS~**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, say something."<p>

"…"

"Hm… well, can you tell me what bothers you?"

"…"

"Do you know why you're in here?"

"…"

"You're not even going to talk? Damn, you won't be ready when she comes."

"I know the truth."

* * *

><p><em>If you think about it, we are trapped in a cage, one that's called our thoughts. We're all stuck together, like little animals in those small pens you stuck them in. What if I finally got out of the cage? I saw the light; I felt the wind, the breeze, the warmth of the sun pull at my heart. I smiled, I truly smiled. I was free; free from the burdens of you; free from the burdens of us; free from the burdens of everything, of love. And then you caught me. You shoved me into another cage, I was trapped once again, the warmth being replaced by the cold, the sun being replaced by discrimination, the breeze being replaced by those awful stares you give me. I call it a cage, chains, restraints; you go for something fancier.<em>

_This is what you call the asylum._

* * *

><p>He sat down, curled up in the corner. He sighed, he knew they were coming. Their taunting footsteps coming closer and closer, walking down the hall that smelled like misery. Most would ask how you could smell an emotion; he would reply the same way you smell a prison. They opened the door, their scents seeming different. What was that extra scent? He didn't dare turn around, he didn't want to know.<p>

He didn't want to look at the hand that fed him.

"Why, hello." The first man, obviously Jordan, said, dragging out the o.

"…"

"Why won't you talk to me, baby?" Jordan asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He shuddered.

"Maybe I don't want to, Jordan." He bit back harshly.

"Ouch, baby. That hurt." Jordan said, mock hurt in his voice.

"I hope it did." The boy said.

"Don't be rude, young one." Jordan said, grabbing onto his arm harshly and forcing him to turn around.

"Leave me alone, Jordan." The boy said, the fear creeping up to his head as he registered the moment. He was lucky last time, but he felt the need to not trust his luck, for he was sure it wasn't going to play out this time.

"Why? You're so fun; you're the best one here!" Jordan said, that awful mock cheeriness in his voice.

"You haven't even gone that far so leave me alone." The boy said, trying to turn back to his corner. He was really scared; his heart was speeding up to incredible speeds, he was surprised it hadn't jumped out of his chest yet.

"Well, we won't be interrupted _this_ time, I took _special_ care to make sure _that_ won't happen again." Jordan said, leaning close to the boy's ear. "We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Jordan whispered into the younger boy's ear. The boy shuddered again.

He could smell it now; the other scents imprinted on the man. There was the distinct smell of cigarettes, he smelled faintly of blood, maybe a sandwich, fire, and another scent that the younger boy couldn't identify.

He didn't _want_ to know.

"Hey, why don-" Jordan turned towards the intruder, his eyes like deer's in the headlights.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Jordan demanded. The youngest boy silently thanked whatever non-existent god had heard his non-existent prayer.

"What are _you_ doing here, Jordan?" Naruto bit back.

"I was just talking to the boy, Naruto. Go scurry off." Jordan dismissed Naruto with his hand.

"I've been here long enough to know that you're lying." Naruto said, walking over to Jordan.

"Naruto." Jordan said in a warning tone. The raven haired boy just backed up against the corner, hugging his knees and going into an insecure ball.

"Jordan, don't fuck with people." Naruto said, that snarl the boy had heard only once come back into Naruto's voice.

"I was just… uh…" Jordan looked from Naruto to the open door.

"Don't think about calling for help; wouldn't want to get more people killed, right?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side and giving a demonic grin. This wasn't the Naruto the boy had seen the other day; his eyes were now red, the whiskers on his cheeks more defined. He was mad; there was some kind of monster trying to find its way out.

"Naruto! Where are- Naruto, don't you dare." Another boy at the door said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto looked over at the boy.

"Why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

"It's not right, Naruto! That's why you're in here!" The other boy said.

_It's bright; people I don't know; I'm lost; I'm scared; I'm threatened; I'm safe; I'm here; I'm gone; I'm alive; God, I'm dead. _The raven haired boy had so many thoughts flying through his head as the brunette tried to calm Naruto down, who was trying to kill Jordan. The boy clutched his head, trying to stop the thoughts. _Just no more time; no more time; no more time…_

"STOP IT!" The boy screamed at the older men in the room, tears streaming down his face. The men all turned to him; all eyes were on him now, the spotlight was in place and the director called action.

"You're scaring me…" The boy said, his voice quivering from his tears. Jordan found this time to exit the room; Naruto calmed down, staring at the boy.

"W-what?" Naruto asked. Naruto looked at the brunette next to him. "Oh god no…" Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Yup, you flipped out on Jordan." The brunette said, shrugging.

"Kiba, why'd you let me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't; I came in and you were at Jordan's throat." Kiba said, again shrugging.

"Jordan? Oh… he wasn't…" Naruto looked at the crying boy. "Oh… oh no…" Naruto said, walking over to the boy and grasping him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" Naruto whispered into the boy's raven locks.

The boy didn't know what to do; he just sat there in Naruto's arms and cried.

* * *

><p>He sat against the wall, curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest; same old, same old. Cue Naruto coming over and talking to him.<p>

"Same old, same old." The boy muttered under his breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in question. The boy sighed.

"Nothing." The boy muttered to the white tile floors.

"Okay." Naruto said, leaning against the white walls. There was a silence between the two boys, lasting for a long time, both wanting to say something yet not even a peep was heard. They wanted to tell the other what was on their mind but didn't know how to speak. Naruto cleared his throat, shattering the ice that had built up so thick.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Naruto said, regretting the earlier events of that day. Another silence grew between the boys.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." The raven haired boy whispered. Naruto turned towards the boy, glaring.

"Yes it is. I can have complete control over it but I just don't!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"No, you don't. It's scary, really, but it controls _you_, _not_ vice versa." The younger male said.

"You don't understand." Naruto said.

"Look, people can control their emotions, right? So, you would think that people could make themselves happy, to control when they cry. I'm just sad all the time." The younger boy shrugged. "It's not my fault; I'm just born that way." Tears stung at his eyes, but he didn't want to let them out. He didn't want to cry here; he didn't want to cry now.

"…fine, have it your way." Naruto whispered, walking away from the boy. This made the younger boy emit a soft sigh. The thoughts came up; forming the words in soft poems with no rhymes; summing them up in tales of lost times. The boy sighed once again. When would things change?

_Nothing's the same, yet everything different; I'm still here, my hearts beating; I'm so far away, my heart is dead. I can't breathe and I can't feel. Why did you take my heart away?_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You don't just change; you change yourself."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of selfishness; a world of lost time. It's a world of sadness; a world of rhyme. It's a world of meaning; a world of madness. This is the world where we fade to the blackness.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This story… honestly…

…doesn't make much sense.

I don't really care, I love writing it. Hope you love reading it!

So, please, no flames. I once said flames are welcome but then I got one and _totally _had a nervous breakdown. Sucks, right?

Took me a while to write this, and now I'm questioning myself: Why is Kiba in the asylum? X3

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	5. I Think I'm in Love

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 4- I THINK I'M IN LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. **I ALSO DON'T OWN DR. WOOTEN SHE IS ACTUALY MY PSYCHOLOGIST, OR THE QUOTE "YOU NEVER GET USED TO IT; YOU JUST HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT" **If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it. **. **

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello, I am Dr. Wooten, I'm a psychologist. I come here often to talk to some of you young ladies and gentlemen so you can… get stuff off of your chest, okay?"<p>

"…"

"So, what have you noticed about yourself that you don't like?"

"…"

"Okay… well, let's be specific. Are you… well, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well, you _must_ have an idea."

"I do have a hunch."

"What is it?"

"I think I fell in love."

* * *

><p><em>In this asylum there are many people. Schizophrenic, Bi-polar, Depressed, or maybe just insane, no other words for it, all different kinds of people. We are all cramped up inside our cage, sweat sticking to our clothes from the sweat our bodies produce to cool off. We watch you walk by, you sneer at us, a smug smile on your face. We know you're better; please don't remind us. We know you're perfect; please don't remind us. I know you're sick; you never try to remind me. I know you're corrupted; you remind us all too often. Yet, look at us, all in the cage. Some don't belong, and some do. Is knowing the truth really too much for you to handle? So, for a solution, you placed me somewhere where it was dark; I couldn't even see the faces of those around me who suffer. Then, there was a light, and it grew brighter. The light gave me warmth in my heart, gave me life and meaning. It's like an automated sun. He's always there, always caring. He's fun and nice and just…<em>

_I think I'm in love._

* * *

><p>"What?" Dr. Wooten asked the boy, stopping the tapping of her clipboard on her leg. It was a habit of hers; a really annoying one. The boy examined the so called 'psychologist'. She was graying already; she looked like a grandmotherly figure, though she sounded more like a strict aunt. The boy sighed.<p>

"I think I'm in love." He repeated.

"Well, isn't that strange…" The doctor mumbled.

"No, not at all." The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you too young to know what love is?" The woman asked.

"Aren't you too old to be a psychologist?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side and making an innocent face.

"Point taken." Dr. Wooten mumbled, writing something down on her clipboard. "So, anything else?"

"I already know I'm clinically depressed, lady, so leave me alone." The boy barked at her.

"Well, calm down, no need to get feisty." The doctor tried to get the boy to back off.

"No. I don't want to." The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest yet again and letting out a huff of breath immaturely.

"Okay, fine. So… how about your name?" The female asked.

"I don't know." The boy said bluntly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember. Why remember a name that one gives you if one leaves you, anyways?" The boy asked.

"Well, I don't know. But, seriously, I have to fill this out and I'm going to need your name to do so." Dr. Wooten said, dropping the cheery act.

"I don't remember." The boy said, shrugging. "That's the truth."

"Okay…" Wooten said, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it, poking her head out. It was obvious she was talking to someone, but the boy had no idea who it was or what was being said.

Wooten came back into the room, closing the door behind her. "So, how do you like it here?"

"I don't like it. I deal with it. You never get used to it; you just have to live with it." The boy said, shrugging. "I only like one aspect of this place."

"Hm… and what would that be?"

"Why should I tell you?" The boy asked, all of the sudden going back into his little shell.

"Um, Wooten." Gregg said, poking his head in.

"Oh, yes, Gregg, come on in." Wooten said, gesturing for him to sit down in the chair next to her. Gregg walked in to sit down, the younger boy glaring daggers at him the whole time; Gregg could feel it. Gregg sat down and gulped, uncomfortable under the boy's glare.

"So, what's his name?" Wooten asked.

"We don't know, ma'am." Gregg said in an apologetic tone.

"What do you mean? You _must_ have it in your records."

"We don't ma'am." Gregg shrugged. "I don't think anyone knows." At this, Wooten turned towards the boy.

"I really must know your name."

"…" The younger boy did not reply. Wooten sighed in defeat.

"This is a waste of time, I'm leaving." She said, walking out the door.

"Wait! Miss! The others!" Gregg called after her. He sighed, turning towards the younger boy and glaring at him. "Look what you did now." Gregg said in an accusing tone. The boy curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. It was the only way he was sure, the only way he was secure…

…the only way he was safe.

* * *

><p>The boy trudged on, slightly resentful, over towards the table. He felt insecure; there were many people there and they could actually talk back. It wasn't like the wall, or the corner. The people laughed, obviously a joke was exchanged, and then Naruto looked up.<p>

Gasp.

"Oi! You actually came!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up and hugging the boy tightly. "It took you long enough." The boy only blushed, grateful that the people could see his face.

"Who's that?" One person said, about six or seven people agreeing with the question.

"This is my new best friend!" Naruto exclaimed, turning the boy toward the table, an arm wrapped around the younger boy's waist. The boy's eyes grew wide at the attention.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You just got replaced, bro."

"REJECTED!" Another one said, sending the table into an uproar of wild laughter. The boy laughed nervously.

"So, what is your name?" A boy asked.

"…" The younger boy did not reply, only stood there awkwardly under the attentive stares of the other males and two females.

"Well, we'll introduce ourselves first. (Hold your fire; I want to kill her as much as you do...) I'm Sakura." A girl with pink hair stated.

"I'm Ino." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Kiba, but, you know me, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said, the dog barking, kicking back and falling off of his chair in all of his utterly coolness.

"I'm Yuki." A boy with purple hair said, raising his hand slightly.

"Yo, Tyler here!" Another raven haired boy said, obviously older than the one next to Naruto.

"I'm Jarred; don't mind me." A brunette said, folding his arms behind his head and waving a hand at them in dismissal.

"And I'm Lee, that's Gaara." Yet _another_ raven haired boy said, pointing at a red head sitting a few chairs down. They were all obviously older than the raven haired boy who stood there awkwardly. Why were they so friendly? Why were they so welcoming? Why were they so… so… so…?

"Trusting?" The boy asked aloud.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy next to him.

"Nothing…" He mumbled in reply, trying to avoid any conversation between him and the blonde.

"Okay." Naruto said, shrugging. "Suit yourself."

They sat down at the table, all of them eating together. The youngest boy, however, did not eat. He sat there, staring at his food, and then looking to the laughing people around him. How could some be so happy? Could people really be as welcoming as this?

…Could _he_ be as welcoming as this?

* * *

><p>The boy sighed, leaning against the white walls of his room, slumping down onto the ground in a tightly held ball. Knees hugged up to his chest, head resting on his propped knees, he sighed, thinking about nothing; yet everything came to him.<p>

_**You're alone.**_

_No, I'm not. _The boy thought, rather annoyed that _he_ was talking to him again.

_**Yes you are, nobody cares. If they did, then why would you be in here?**_

…

_**Exactly. That's what I thought.**_

_I have Naruto._

_**What? Oh, don't make me laugh. What makes you think that he'd accept some broken garbage like **_**yourself?**

_He's kind, and I'm not broken garbage._

_**Look at yourself; you can't even stand on your own two legs.**_

_Yes I can, I'm very capable of standing. _The boy stood, as if to prove his point.

_**That's not what I meant. I was speaking figuratively. Obviously you're stupid, too.**_

_I was being figurative, also. Who's stupid now?_

_**You won't be able to change, boy. You never will. You'll be a crying lump of nothing and everything forever and always.**_

_You're lying._

_**Try me.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You don't just change; you change yourself."<em>**

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of training; a world of struggle. It's a world of fighting; a world in rubble. It's a world of you; a world of me. This is the world where you make me happy.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yayz! I'm putting two chapters up because I've kept you guys waiting long enough. Imma so mean, right? XP

Anyways, please love me even though this sucks palatypus shit, okay? XD

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	6. It's Lonely

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 5- IT'S LONELY**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it.

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm really breaking; my heart can't live through this."<p>

"You're weak, accept it and move on."

"I'm not weak."

"Yes you are, stop denying it!"

"I'm just…"

"You're just what?"

"Alone."

* * *

><p><em>Love isn't always enough. You can be in love and still be alone in this world. He just… I don't think he wants this. Of course he doesn't, what was I thinking? This asylum can break any man down, and it's broken this one's heart. No matter what little thing there is to grab, you can't grab it. And if you do, it's taken away as soon as you get it. This isn't what anyone had asked for. This isn't what I asked for. This isn't what he asked for. In here it's so cold, so lonely. If only you would take us out, maybe understand and treat us better. I don't care about your reasons, your reasoning. I don't care about it. It's stupid and pointless. And, most of all…<em>

…_it's lonely._

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear what you think you have to say." The boy spat out.<p>

"**I have something to say and I'll say it loud, low life."**

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"**He'll never love you. Give it up already."**

"…"

"**He's too good for some garbage like you."**

"You don't know if he will or not."

"**Oh, and you do?"**

"No."

"**Then why get your hopes up?"**

"Because I love him." The boy said shakily.

"You love who?" Jordan asked, walking over to the boy.

"No one, now go away."

"Why?"

"You're not wanted here." The boy said.

"Well, you're obviously all alone. Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"Is that going to be your only answer?"

"No, of course not. I'm more intelligent than you, so I can actually do something with my meaningless life." The boy said, really hoping that Jordan would just go away.

"What did you just say?" The warning tone told the boy that he should back off, but, alas, he didn't.

"I said that you're stupid." The boy said, standing up and facing Jordan.

"You won't be saying that for long, boy." Jordan said, his face beginning to twist in anger.

"Says _who_?" The boy bit back.

"Says" Jordan pushed the boy against the wall, crashing his lips against the other's. "me."

* * *

><p>"I wonder where he is." Naruto said, the end of his fork in his mouth.<p>

"Dude, you're obsessed. Stop it." Kiba said.

"Well, I'm just a _little_ worried. I mean, he's _always_ at lunch." Naruto said, the worry evident on his face.

"Naruto, I swear, your face is going to freeze like that." Ino scolded him.

"Yeah, stop worrying about that kid." Yuki said quietly.

"After all, he _should_ be able to defend himself." Tyler said, standing up.

"Just because he's a guy _doesn't_ mean he can defend himself." Naruto said.

"Well, why can't he?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jarred asked, leaning his elbow on the table to get closer to the table.

"Well, there are men here that are bigger than him." Naruto said.

"And?" Kiba asked, ushering for him to go on.

"His youth shall save him." Lee said.

"Shut up!" Everyone besides Gaara and Naruto yelled at him.

"I am much too full of youthfulness." Lee said, hanging his head. A hand of sand (That rhymes LOLZ) patted Lee on the head.

"It's alright." Gaara said to him as if he were a little child.

"Well, I'm just worried." Naruto said, looking scanning the cafeteria for Sasuke for the nth time.

"Why? Who's going to hurt him, Gregg?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, Gregg might crap rays of sunshine on him, but that's about all he could do to anyone." Kiba reassured Naruto.

"Raul would beat him up, but he guards the door." Tyler said.

"And then you've got… I dunno, Sarah?" Jarred asked, shrugging.

"Yeah, Sarah might gossip him to death." Sakura joked, the whole table excluding Naruto and Gaara started laughing.

"Sally might jab her keys into him, but that's about everyone." Ino said. "So, Naruto, what are you worried about?"

"It's just…" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh. Jarred." Kiba said. The whole table inhaled a sharp breath in unison.

"He might be a problem." Tyler said.

"I can see why you're so worried now, Naruto." Yuki said.

"Yeah, definitely." Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"Well, Jarred has messed with him before." Naruto said.

"Why don't we check on him, bud?" Kiba asked, standing up and patting Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm certain he's okay."

"You're lying." Naruto said, looking at his feet.

"I promise he's fine." Kiba said, practically dragging Naruto out of his seat and ushering him down the hallway.

So much for a promise.

* * *

><p>"This would be his room." Kiba said, stopping in front of it.<p>

…

…

…

"Well, you wanna open it?"

"I… I'm just scared that there's going to be something wrong. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach." Naruto said.

"Nah, that's just the cafeteria food. Open it." Kiba said, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

><p>The boy sat curled up in the corner of his bed, in the corner of the room where two walls met. That seemed to be what it always was yet it wasn't. the room smelled different now; blood and so much more. The boy didn't want to look at his legs, he hated blood. He huddled up in the corner tighter, hugging the pillow up to his chest. It was all too much to bear and he finally began to weep.<p>

He knew that if he didn't go to lunch that Naruto would worry, but he couldn't think of that right now. He couldn't think of anything; he could only relive the past however long over and over again. His sobs got louder, he began to cry at the top of his lungs. It hurt; everything hurt. It all hurt. And it felt weird, the blood caked onto him. HE didn't care to get if off; he didn't dare to look.

He couldn't comprehend the situation; the only thing his brain registered was the fear and the pain. He might have had blood on him, he might've been sticky, but it didn't register. All he knew was that he was scared.

After about an hour his sobs decreased in volume and in power. He was just shaking; partly from the fear and partly because it was cold in the room without his clothes. The door opened. It didn't register for another few seconds, but when it did the boy turned towards it, eyes filled with fear and dripping tears.

"W-what?" Naruto asked shakily.

"What- oh shit." Kiba breathed out. Naruto began to walk towards the boy. He didn't know what he intended to do, but he just wanted the raven to feel safe again. As Naruto neared the bed, the boy screamed at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"W-what?" He repeated, his eyes wide and begging to sport tears all their own.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed at Naruto.

"Please, let me help you." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Kiba stopped him with his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He wants to be left alone, it's only natural.

Kiba could swear that his heart shattered into a thousand tiny little pieces when he saw that look of hopelessness in Naruto's eyes.

* * *

><p>"You don't just change; you change yourself."<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of fear; a world of torture. It's a world of tears; a world of departure. This is a world of decisions; a world that's awoken. This is the world where our hearts are broken.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am SO sorry. I almost cried writing this, I really did. Crap, I have tears. Well, that's me for you.

Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter sucks and that I haven't updated in an eternity, but who cares. I mean, honestly, I got finished with the play and this month is so busy for me so yeah. Yayz!

Hope you don't hate me!

What did you think about the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Wanna rape it?

Review!

_**Reviews?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	7. The Sad Truth

"_**AN:**_

_**SASUNARU FTW. LOL. SO. IM GOING TO UPDATE SOON. DO YOU LIKE MY STORIES? YES? NO? ANSWER ME! K, WELLLL, BAI!"**_

-This was a friend. My best friend almost. She hacked into my account and posted this. I know some people would tell me to stop overreacting, but this hurts.

That was one of my best friends.

Fanfiction is my life.

She got onto my account and screwed around with my story that I've poured all of my heart into.

That hurts.

Way to back stab.

This is going to be a long process, the healing it's going to take from this betrayal. My heart is currently empty, I can't feel a thing besides the weight that's pulling it down.

How could you do this to me?

Did you do this to teach me something? Huh? What the hell did you want to teach me, you damn immature brat? All that I've learned from this experience is to keep my enemies close and my friends farther. I'm going to have to look at all of my friends again and MAKE SURE that they would NEVER do something as HEARTLESS as YOU DID!

I cried when I found out. No, I didn't cry;

I bawled.

I contemplated suicide.

Now people are going to call me a psycho; I'm sorry. Everyone's a jerk to me in the real world and this is the one place, the ONE PLACE, that no one could touch me, that no one could hurt me.

And you did just that.

And this is how I say goodbye.

FUCK OFF.

Okay, for anybody thought she was me, two points to make; I wouldn't make fun of my OWN FANFICTION'S TITLES. I wouldn't do that to myself.

Second, I HATE SASUNARU! I don't know how many times I've had to correct her, but I've told her that it's NARUSASU, NOT SASUNARU. There is a BIG DIFFERENCE and that DIFFERENCE MEANS SOMETHING to me.

**Now that I've gotten that out of my system, here's an apology: I'm sorry about not post ting anytime sooner, my life is hell (obviously) and this whole summer I haven't had access to a computer. The only reason why I'm on one now is because it's not mine but my families. My T button on my computer is currently broken and my computer is not functioning, so it's out of order for now. So let's hope I can get a new keyboard and fix my computer.**

**Here's to letting this bird just fly…**

…**away.**

And that's the sad truth.

_**~Sasuke Uzumaki 83**_


	8. I'm Already Dead

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 6- I'm Already Dead**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it.

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's fine."<p>

"No it's not."

"It's okay…"

"I just… oh god, I don't know what to do."

"…"

"I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p><em>Humans. Oh, humans. You think you're better than everything else. You think that different is scary. You don't know how to sympathize. You're worth nothing. Humans are the thing I hate the most. You are human. I don't like you. Another quality humans seem to have is that our bodies are made to be strong, so very strong, when you think of all the things that can't kill us. But yet, when you think about it, humans are fragile. You could hold a human in your hand and they'd die. But if you put one in a war they could leave without so much as a bullet wound. So why is it that the only things that don't seem to be strong are feelings? How come it's the emotions that kill us? What's so great about the emotions? If emotions do kill us…<em>

…_I'm already dead._

* * *

><p>The boy sat, curled up on his bed. He had yet to move.<p>

The door opened, someone walking in.

"Leave me alone…" The boy croaked out in his hoarse voice. Screaming and crying was not kind to the voice box.

"So, Jordan got to you." Gregg asked, the cheeriness in his voice gone.

"…" Gregg sighed.

"I apologize."

"Go away." The boy said firmly.

"I really am sorry." Gregg said, turning to leave.

_Why apologize now?_

* * *

><p>"…" Naruto was silent, staring at his food.<p>

"Naruto…" Kiba said, sighing.

"…"

"Naruto, this stuff happens all the time." Kiba said, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. Naruto slapped it away, tears in his eyes.

"I know. But… this never happens to people we know!" Naruto exclaimed. "I mean, just… I…" Naruto got a look of distress on his face, more tears coming out.

"I know Naruto, I know." Kiba said, but he was clearly lying. It wasn't like he knew what to do; this had never happened to him! But… he did his best… he really did.

"It's not like you know what to do." Naruto said, looking off to the side.

"I know I don't." Kiba said, "…but I can try, Naruto. I can try, right?"

Silence…

…And then more crying.

* * *

><p><strong>~One Year Later~<strong>

"Well if I don't know your name what should I call you?"

"I don't need a name."

"It's easier to talk to you if you can be identified! I mean, come on!" Naruto whined.

"Well, I don't need to be identified." The boy said, walking by Naruto's side.

"Yes you do!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing with his hands.

"No, I don't." The boy replied as they passed Gregg.

"Hey, what are you two fighting about now?" Gregg asked.

"Well, we're having a _healthy debate _about whether or not he needs a name in order to be identified!" Naruto exclaimed. Gregg laughed.

"Of course, of course. Can't you just call him he?" Gregg asked.

"Well, what if there are more 'he's in the room?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I guess it gets tricky then." Gregg replied.

Over the past year, Gregg had become more of a 'fatherly' figure for the two. Jordan now left the boy alone, and so, all in all, life was good. The boy had warmed up to how life in the asylum was, or, more of, how warmed up to it you could get. The boy still thought them all to be blind and chained up by everyone's lies, but that was his problem.

So everyone got along nicely, until, that is…

* * *

><p>"I need to get out of here." The boy whispered to Naruto.<p>

"What?" Naruto asked, swiping a stray strand of hair out of the boy's eyes. They were lying down on the raven haired boy's bed; the boy had his head on Naruto's chest.

"I need to get out of here. I'm going to go crazy if I'm here any longer." The boy whispered softly.

"No, you don't. We're happy here; remember?" Naruto whispered back hurriedly.

"No we're not…

We're already dead."

* * *

><p>Jordan grabbed the boy's arm and pushed it against the wall. He leaned over and whispered into the younger male's ear;<p>

"You're not going anywhere."

The boy kicked in the shin, Jordan instinctively grabbing his wounded leg, causing him to go crashing towards the floor. The boy dashed for the kitchen, only to have his ankle grabbed by Jordan, sending him crashing to the floor. The boy kicked at Jordan's hand, but it wouldn't come loose;

"We're dying here together."

The boy wrenched free, bruises were sure to form there later. He made a run for the kitchen and grabbed a knife, threatening the cook with it. Slowly backing out of the kitchen, the raven's back hit something. He turned around only to discover that it was, in fact, Jordan.

"Get the hell away from me." The boy growled, holding the knife to Jordan's neck.

"You don't want to do this." Jordan said, backing up. He gave a short look at something behind the boy's shoulder, and then averted his eyes back to the younger one. The boy ducked as a knife was thrusted towards him, only to hit Jordan in the arm. Jordan staggered back and hit the wall.

"You don't want to do this!" Jordan yelled at the boy, but his cries fell on deaf ears. The boy hurled the knife towards Jordan, and it found purchase in human flesh.

But it wasn't Jordan.

"GREGG!" The boy yelled as Gregg fell to the floor, blood falling onto the boy and the floor, as well as staining Gregg's once stainless white suit. The red ran onto the floor, contrasting with the white in a pleasing way. The boy cried out again, but Gregg just looked at him, whispering the question the boy asked with his eyes;

"Why… why?"

"…Sasuke…" The boy whispered, crying on Gregg's chest, "…Sasuke."

"Pretty boy." Jordan said, after getting over his initial shock; "You're coming with us." Jordan grabbed the boy by the back of his collar, shoving him into the wall.

"We're dying here together."

"We're already dead."

* * *

><p><em>"You don't just change; you change yourself."<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of death; a world of dying. It's a world of mistakes; a world of crying. It's a world of hearts; a world where water flows. This is the world that's filled with weeping souls.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: **EDIT: **My gosh I apologize for forgetting the quote and the poem! OoO I (hopefully) won't do it again... .

I apologize for the… _length_ of the chapter. And hiow long it took to get out… But it's the best I could do. I knew Gregg was going to die and I had to kill him off now so here it is! Ta-da! …

…

I know, I'm depressed to.

I'LL MISS YOU GREGG!

I'm also watching my first muse for this story; Sucker Punch! :D

WATCH IT IT'S TOTALLY AMAZING! :U

So… reviews?

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	9. What's in a Name?

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 7- What's in a Name?**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it.

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. My gawd, I forgot the rape. Srry. Oh, and character death. I didn't forget tha- I MEAN Gregg was the only one to die. I said NOTHING! Enjoy!

**APOLLOGIZING BEFORE HAND: **I don't have no damned spell check on this damned thing. Or grammar check. And as it appears, I can't very well speak my own language. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>"So, what does it mean?"<p>

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Well, it's obviously Japanese."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It sounds like a name, honestly."

* * *

><p><em>Chains, ropes, locks, binds, cages, links, ties...<em>

_Names._

_They're all the same thing. Names just tie us down, make us a whole. There's no individuality in a name. There's only broken promises, hate, regret, chains. They lock us down and tie our legs, letting us sit there, basking in the shadows, only centimeters away from freedom. Imagine the sunshine, imagine the crisp clear air. Imagine life without a name. No chains, so break free._

_...What's in a name? By any other name which we call a rose it will smell as sweet. ...At least the rose smells sweet. Because, in the end, that's all we have. The sweet smell of a lone rose that just happened to survive in the shadows, right in front of your face. The leaves tickling at you nose and the smell so fresh._

_Now here you come, stomping on my rose. I look up at you, but I don't see a human; I see a monster. That's what you are, a monster. And all of this just because of stupid social ties. Just because of a name._

_What's in a name?_

* * *

><p>"No, I don't. I wasn't one to remember names." The boy replied. Naruto looked at him questioningly.<p>

"Oh. Well it sounds like a name to me." Naruto replied. Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping down. He looked at the raven, sadness in his eyes.

"...I didn't mean to." The boy replied. He shuffled on his feet, finding it equally uncomfortable on both. He couldn't meet Naruto's gaze; he knew he had done him wrong.

Naruto sighed.

"I know you didn't." Naruto replied. He walked over and hugged the smaller boy; his arms went around the male with ease.

"...C-can we... can we kiss...?" The boy whispered against Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at the boy, surprise written all over his face.

Naruto smiled.

"You sure you want to?" Naruto asked, placing his forehead against the boy's. "You don't seem to like making connections with people."

The boy tensed up visibly. He sighed and replied in a whisper; "I'll take the risk... if it's with you."

Naruto smiled even wider. He was glad that the boy was fond of him; quite frankly, Naruto was fond of the boy. Naruto examined the pale boy's face; it was so beautiful, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, with where his breath escaped his lungs, in anticipation. Naruto smiled and slid his eyes closed. He leaned in and hesitated. _What if... what if this is a mistake?_

Naruto closed the distance between their lips, feeling the exhileration of the kiss

_Too late now._

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke." The boy turned towards him, looking at him with questioning eyes.<p>

"...are you calling me that?" The boy asked.

"Well, you responded to the name," Naruto started, "so maybe it was yours."

The boy glared at Naruto. Naruto was confused; why was the boy all of the sudden angered?

"I don't want a name." The boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He huffed out a breath. "Even if it was mine I wouldn't take it."

"Why, it's a pretty name." Naruto said.

"Well names are only devices used to block people's common sense and to chain them to the other common people." The boy replied. "Your names bind you to eathoher and you can't break free. In the end, if you think about it, it's kind of pitiful. Just something coming out of one's mouth can ruin their chances of ever knowing the truth."

"...you're talking like you used to." Naruto replied quietly after the silence that befell them.

The boy sighed.

"I apologize. I just see the human race as a bunch of living monsters that thrive on the failure of others and laugh as others fall, chained together by the names of which they are given, and blinded by the lies which thier mouths weave. It's pitiful."

"...Well, if you don't have a name, comes around the time when we start having sex..." Naruto walked up to the boy and wrapped his arms around the younger male's hips, "what am I supposed to moan out?"

The boy's face reddened, probably over exaggerated because of how pale his face was, and turned his head to the side. The boy mumbled something that Naruto didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Isaidthat'svulgar." The boy said rapidly.

"What?"

"I said that's vulgar..." The boy's face darkened a tone or two.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush." Naruto stated. If it were even possible, the boy's face darkened yet again.

"S-shut up..." The boy whispered.

"Aw, are you embarassed?" Naruto asked.

"That's a given."

"I'm going to miss your blush when you stop." Naruto said, grabbing the boy by the chin and stealing a kiss. Naruto let his lips hover over the boy's, foreheads still in contact, their breaths mingling in between. The boy still had his eyes closed, expecting another kiss; Naruto examined the boy's face. He opened his eyes, looking at Naruto's deep blue ones.

"W-what is this?" The boy whispered, as if afraid that any and all communication would break the moment.

"What is what?" Naruto whispered back, though he had a pretty good idea of what the boy was referring to.

"This." The boy replied, gesturing with his arm around the room.

"I..." Naruto said, standing up straight and looking around the room. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I think this might be love."

* * *

><p><strong>~5 MONTHS LATER~<strong>

"Dude, Naruto, you haven't been hanging out with us." Kiba said, stretching his back out.

"I know... I just..." Naruto sighed.

"I heard that you banged up that raven haired boy." Kiba said, stadning up straight beside his previously best friend and nudging his with his elbow. "How was that?" Kiba winked.

"I-I-I... Who-who told you that?" Naruto sputtered out.

"It's obvious, man. You guys are attatched at the hip." Naruto's face was darkening. "I have to give you some credit, though, it had got to be hard to get that strange thing into bed with you." Naruto's face darkened even further.

"He's pretty..." Naruto practically whined.

"Yeah, everyone needs a good fuck once in a while." Kiba replied, starting to walk down the white corridor, Naruto keeping in step. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I... I think I might be in love with him." Naruto whispered.

Kiba wheeled on Naruto with a surprised look on. Naruto stopped, feeling only slightly nervous.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude. No." Kiba said, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't say that. Just because you got him pregnant doesn't mean you're in love with him."

"I can't get him pregnant, he's a man." Naruto said.

"I know, I know, it's just an old saying." Kiba replied.

"Um, Kiba, no it's not. I'm pretty sure you made that off of the top of your head."

Kiba was silent for a few moments, deep in thought. Then he looked at the blond again.

"Your right; I did make that up. But nevermind that." Kiba said, waving his hand in front of his face to dismiss the topic. "Back to what I was saying. No. No. You're not in love with him and you never will be. You're too young to know what love is and there is no such thing as love."

"There is, Kiba. It's just not obvious. I mean, it's not like there's flashing neon lights saying; YOU ARE IN LOVE. You don't know what love is until you feel it." Naruto replied.

"You know what love is? Love is this; Legs Open Very Easy. It's just a way of getting more sex out of women." Kiba said. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Except, in this case, it's not a woman. So in your case, it's a way of getting more sex from men."

"Kiba." Naruto said, whapping Kiba's arm off of him and taking a few steps to the side. Naruto turned to face the brunett. "I'm being serious. I think he's the one."

"...Naruto, answer me something. How old are you?"

"I don't remember, I've been in here too long." Naruto replied, shrugging.

"Exactly. You're too young. If you can't even remember your own age then don't go around saying your in love."

Naruto glared at Kiba. Kiba sighed.

"So where is your Cinderella, anyways?" Kiba asked.

"More like Sleeping Beauty. He's asleep right now." Naruto said. "Or... he was... he _has_ been sleeping a lot lately. I don't know about right now, though. But my guess is that if he is awake, he's probably thinking. He likes to think."

"You talk like you know everything about him."

"...I feel like I know him pretty well." Naruto replied.

"Then why is he in here?" Kiba asked.

"..."

* * *

><p>"I..." The boy sighed. "Long story."<p>

"Good. I'm up for a good story right now." Naruto replied. The boy looked at him with a look that said; are you serious?

"It's my way of saying I don't want to talk about it." The boy replied.

"But..." Naruto began to plead, but then he looked at the raven; he really didn't want to talk about it.

"...fine." Naruto sighed out. "We'll leave it at that."

They were silent for a few moments.

"...you... you know that thing... you did..." The boy replied quietly, breaking the silence that had made it's way between them.

"I know of a lot of things I did." Naruto replied, grinning from ear to ear. Of course he knew what the boy was getting at; he just loved to tease him.

"You know what I mean." The younger male replied, rolling his eyes.

"You mean that stunt I pulled last night and nearly lost my face for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry about that..." The boy replied, looking down. Naruto laughed.

"No, no, it's quite alright, actually. It was in every respect your right to be embarassed." Naruto laughed, which caused the boy to smile; he loved that laugh.

"You want me to do it again?" Naruto asked sugestively, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Bite me."

* * *

><p><em>You don't just change; you change yourself.<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of smiles; a world of frowns; It's a world of many miles; a world of love found. It's a world of cruelty; a world of 'we'. This is the world were we fit together perfectly.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: EDIT:** I FORGOT THE FUCKING QUOTE AND POEM AGAIN! ARGH! I'll try to stop doing that.

WHOA! Didn't mean for them to get all sexy in this fanfiction, but whatever. It'll do wonders for their relationship.

...don't ask why they aren't upset about Gregg. I don't know. I suck at writing.

My god that was fucking short. I hope they'll get longer... o.0

They should, I'm on vacation soon. WOOP! WHOOP!

Well, anyways, love it? Hate it? Wanna have babies with it?

Great! Let me know!

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	10. I Think I Understand

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 8- I Think I Understand**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it.

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. My gawd, I forgot the rape. Srry. Oh, and character death. I didn't forget tha- I MEAN Gregg was the only one to die. I said NOTHING! Enjoy!

**APOLLOGIZING BEFORE HAND: **I don't have no damned spell check on this damned thing. Or grammar check. And as it appears, I can't very well speak my own language. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>"We can make it, Naruto, we can."<p>

"But what if we don't?"

"Don't even say that, failure is not an option."

"No, it's not, it's inevitable."

"No it's not. I'm being serious here."

"Yeah, and so am I. One of us is going to end up dying. It's crazy."

"Yeah, so crazy it might just work."

* * *

><p><em>You monsters. I hated you with a burning passion. Now that I'm with others, my conclusions are diluded with friendship, the possibility of a name, and love.<em>

_I'm in love with him._

_I don't know how I could live without him. I don't know how I ever will. And I know you'll do your best to pull us apart. Please leave us alone, I'm not sure I could take that right now. It's just too much. A man can only handle so much cruelty. A man can only handle so much reality. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. Maybe that's why you've never seen the truth. Maybe that's why we don't see it, either. The illusion of peace, names, love, it's nice. And once it's gone, it's gone. You just don't want to let go. So, in a sense, we are the same. I try so deserately to hold onto this illusion. I'm trying to blindfolod myself and blind myself from all of the dangers in the world, all of the nightmares. And all of you. You may be cruel, but I think I understand._

_I think I understand._

* * *

><p>"So... are you with me, or not?" The boy asked, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"...if it makes you stay here, no." Naruto replied.

"Why? I can't... I can't..."

"You can't what?" Naruto asked. He knew the raven didn't like to feel weak or dependent, but he had to hear him say it.

"...I can't live without you." The boy said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on..." Naruto said. The boy nuzzled his face into the blond's chest. Naruto stroked his hair lovingly and whispered;

"It's okay. Needing someone isn't weakness, no matter how much you believe it is. Admitting you need someone is strength. Can you remember that for me?" The boy nodded, sobbing. Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll come with you."

He was certain that they were going to regret this.

The boy inhaled a deep breath, then exhaled quickly.

"Everything's set."

"Cool." Naruto said.

"This is crazy." Kiba said.

"I know. But it's better than being in here."

"You've been in here for more than a couple years now; you should be used to this place." Kiba said.

"He'll never get used to it." Naruto said.

"You're going to try to escape, too. What's your explanation?" Kiba asked, arms crossed.

"...I'm in love with him. I can't let him do this himself. I'm going to make sure he's fine when this is over with." Naruto said. The boy smiled.

"Thank you." The boy said in a small voice. Naruto smiled at him. He couldn't believe how strong his love was, but he knew it would never be stronger than this.

Would it even get the chance?

* * *

><p>"GET THAT FIRE OUT, RAUL! FRANK, GET OVER HERE! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET OUT!"<p>

"Shit, they saw us!" The boy exclaimed.

"Just turn back now, before one of us gets hurt!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No! We're so close, you want to quit this close to freedom?" The boy yelled at him.

"I just want to make sure your fine! I don't want you dead!" Naruto yelled back. They were making a run for the entrance.

They were going to get out of that hell.

"We're not going to die!" The boy exclaimed.

"YES WE ARE!" Naruto scremed at him, dodging one of the guard's bullets.

"THEY HAVE GUNS?" The boy asked.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS INSANE!"

"WELL INSANITY BELONGS HERE, RIGHT?" The boy screamed back, tripping and narrowly avoiding a bullet.

"GET UP!" Naruto shrieked. The boy got up and they ran the rest of the was to the door, which was currently open, for some reason unknown to them. Did they want them to get that far? Had they planned this all out, too?

"Here we are, let's get the hell out of here." The boy said, opening the door and slipping out, his hand holding Naruto's.

Naruto stood still.

"What's wrong? Come on!" The boy said, struggling to get his lover out of the door.

"No."

"...wha-what?" He asked.

"I said no." Naruto turned to him.

"Why? We're so close! Naruto look," The boy pointed, tears coming out of his eyes. "It's right there! Just please let's get out of here and live the life that was meant for us! PLEASE!"

"...I'm sorry." The boy stared at the blond in disbelief. "This **was** the life meant for me. Go out there, be free."

"What? NO! Naruto, I can't live without you, I don't know how I ever did! Naruto, please, DON'T DO THIS TO ME NOW!" The boy was bawling, outside of the door and trying to get Naruto out still. The attempt was fruitless thus far.

"I love you..." Naruto kissed the boy through the rack in the door.

"...Sasuke." Naruto breathed out against his lips.

"Nighty night, big boy."

Naruto's eyes widened as a gun was shot, the sound ringing in the boys' ears. Naruto coughed out a little blood.

"Na-Naruto?" The boy breathed out, panic in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said, his eyes losing their life, their essence, their... Naruto-ness. He fell, limp against the boy.

"Naruto...?" The boy repeated. His eyes landed on the bullet wound in his back. "Naruto? NARUTO? NO! GOD, NO! YOU BASTARD!" The boy screamed to the sky. "GIVE HIM BACK!" The boy sobbed against the now lifeless blond.

"You see, this is what happens." Jordan said, walking up to the pair. The boy looked at him, anger in swirling in his eyes. "When you try to escape, you die." Jordan kicked Naruto's body lightly. "What a pity."

"Shut up." The boy said.

"What was that?" Jordan asked.

"I said shut up."

"You've got some nerve, pretty boy."

The boy bolted up and snatched the gun out of Jordan's hand. He held it pointed towards him. Oh, he was going to pay for taking Naruto's life away.

"The name is Sasuke."

And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You don't just change; you change yourself.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of suffering; a world of loss. It's a world of loving; a world full of costs. This is a world of people; a world of hopelessness. This is the world where without you I feel powerless.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Short and to the point, just how I like it.

...so, the next chapter is the last one. Yes, sad. Well, beside the epilogue.

So, I hope you enjoyed it so far and you enjoy the rest! :D

...I'm sorry, Naruto.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	11. A World of Lies FINALE

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 9- A World of Lies (FINALE)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it.

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. My gawd, I forgot the rape. Srry. Oh, and character death. Enjoy!

**APOLLOGIZING BEFORE HAND: **I don't have no damned spell check on this damned thing. Or grammar check. And as it appears, I can't very well speak my own language. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>"Why... why... why...?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I used to see so many things. The world was so full of colour. The outside world was beautiful, so much better than in there. The sunshine was warming, the wind was beautiful, and dreams fluttered in the air like leaves in the autumn breeze. Now I look around and it's all black and white. The sunshine seems to always burn me, the wind chills me to the bone, and dreams are shot to the ground by people's thoughts and beliefs. I used to see the darkness around everyone, illuminated by you smile. But now your gone. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave? I used to love the outside, no chains, no blindfolds. I want the illusion, I want the love, I want everything I can't have. Now that I'm outside, no chains or bounds, I'm gone. Because I'm bound to you. I see everyone and I see their faces. No one knows me, and I know no one. Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I want to leave? I had no life to come back to, so what was the point? What was the point? Now I'm cornered by it. By...<em>

_**...A world of lies.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat down, curled up in a corner. It had been three years now, and he still felt empty. He had never felt so lonely. Not even in the asylum. Sasuke got choked up in his throat at the thought of Naruto's voice, his laugh...<p>

...his smile.

Sasuke's eyes started to push out the tears hidden in whatever gland releases them. Sasuke looked at the television, which was turned to the news. He watched them, looking for him. They were close to his house now. They would capture him and stuff him back in the asylum. Oh, they wouldn't get him again.

Sasuke wanted to die, not go back to that hell hole of reminders.

Sasuke slowly stood up and dragged his feet to the bedroom. There was banging on the front door now.

Sasuke opened the drawer in the bedside table and grabbed the black object in there. He felt the familiar weight of it.

They broke down the door, people barking orders for the people to sweep the whole entire house; they couldn't let him escape.

Sasuke sighed and brought the object up to his head. He was leaving out the same way Naruto had, killed by the same gun used to kill him and his killer.

Sasuke smiled. They would be reunited once again.

They broke down the bedroom door and...

...then it was all black.

_So much for you perfect world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's no hope for the world; you'll never change.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Gotta finish this damn fanfic, I mean, I only have an epilogue left, but I need to get this out of my system. I've got too much I'm working on and I'm finishing it before school gets in again. I should have this finished today.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	12. Epilogue

**A WORLD OF LIES**

**CHAPTER 10- Epilogue**

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I totally forgot it in all my awesomeness and superiority, I have forgotten that I, in fact, do **NOT** own the series Naruto or any of the characters in it. I do, however, own this story and the characters other than those in the Naruto series. If I ever quote Motion City Soundtrack, I don't own it.

**SUMMARY: **This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies. **NaruSasu YAOI**

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), OOC-ness, language usage, cruelty, confusion, and a messed up way of writing. My gawd, I forgot the rape. Srry. Oh, and character death. Enjoy!

**APOLLOGIZING BEFORE HAND: **I don't have no damned spell check on this damned thing. Or grammar check. And as it appears, I can't very well speak my own language. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>"NO! DON'T! LET ME GO!"<p>

"You're going to be okay."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's fine, it's all fine."

"LEAVE ME ALONE…."

"We're almost there. Clark, open the door."

"NO!"

"It's okay; you'll have so much fun here."

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>If you think about it, it's sick. It's sick how we've wrapped our minds on the fact that we're higher than the rest; we're the top animals of our world; the dictator. We must be treated with respect and honor; we will kill any who stand in our way. Kill living things that are just like us, share feeling and all, yet we think we're that much better. You say they're murderers. Look at you, killing them off one by one. They will soon be gone, and I know you're going to be damn proud. The whole world will be, right? After all, we're the best; we're above all else. Killing each other and harming others that were never meant to be pulled into this. You don't see animals walking around wearing our skin on them, do you? Then why do it yourself? We are only pure chance, we happened by luck. It's okay to need them for survival; but how are you going to know when it's enough?<em>

_...Why do I feel like I've been here before?_

_What... What...?_

_What's going on?_

_...I guess it's just my epilogue, anyways._

* * *

><p>"NO! DON'T! LET ME GO!" Sasuke screamed out.<p>

"You're going to be okay." Raul said.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke tried pleading again; obviously not going to work.

"It's fine, it's all fine." Gregg reassured him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE…." Sasuke whined out.

"We're almost there. Clark, open the door." Raul commanded.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed.

"It's okay; you'll have so much fun here." Jordan said with a sinister smile on his face. He knew something was going to happen. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it; but he didn't like it.

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke screamed to him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke whipped his head around to him. He looked ghostly; he was slightly transparent. Where had he seen him? Did he know him? How... how... what?

Sasuke looked around; he knew this all. Naruto gave him a sad smile.

Sasuke felt sadness tug at his heart.

He knew he loved Naruto, he just didn't know why.

"It'll be over soon. I'm sorry." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Jordan, who also looked like a ghost; what the hell?

"You'll forget everything. You will." Naruto said.

"What? Who are you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Who am I?"

"You're... no one. You don't belong here. Get out. The world is cruel, get away while you can." Naruto said.

"I'm..." Sasuke looked at his hands. He could see the floor through them.

"...dead." Sasuke stated.

"You're stuck here. I'm sorry. You wanted to see me again, and you do... but your punishment is..." Naruto began to fade. Sasuke tried to grab him.

"WAIT!" Sasuke cried out.

"You've been dead."

Sasuke stopped and stood up straight. What... just happened? Where was he? He looked around the place. He didn't remember how he got here, what he had done. Why?

He didn't remember who he was. What was his name?

It was a good thing he didn't remember; names were chains that held people together. How did he know?

He had been dead and come back. He had seen the truth.

And now he could see the lies.

* * *

><p><em>This is a world of cruelty; a world of pain. It's a word of forgiveness; a world of hate. It's a world of sadness; a world of love. This is the world where the tough get going when the going gets tough.<em>

_This is a world of life; a world of death. It's a world of strife; a world of breath. It's a world of luck; a world of anything imaginable. This is the world where they go after things intangible._

_This is a world of right; a world of wrong. It's a world of life; a world of song. It's a world of memories; a world of secrets. This is the world that always regrets._

_This is a world of selfishness; a world of lost time. It's a world of sadness; a world of rhyme. It's a world of meaning; a world of madness. This is the world where we fade to the blackness._

_This is a world of training; a world of struggle. It's a world of fighting; a world in rubble. It's a world of you; a world of me. This is the world where you make me happy._

_This is a world of fear; a world of torture. It's a world of tears; a world of departure. This is a world of decisions; a world that's awoken. This is the world where our hearts are broken._

_This is a world of death; a world of dying. It's a world of mistakes; a world of crying. It's a world of hearts; a world where water flows. This is the world that's filled with weeping souls._

_This is a world of smiles; a world of frowns; It's a world of many miles; a world of love found. It's a world of cruelty; a world of 'we'. This is the world were we fit together perfectly._

_This is a world of suffering; a world of loss. It's a world of loving; a world full of costs. This is a world of people; a world of hopelessness. This is the world where without you I feel powerless._

_This is a world of truth; a world that's abused. It's a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's a world of rules; a world that cries. This is the world we constructed out of lies._

_**This may be a world of truth; a world that's abused. It might be a world of the used; a world of the confused. It's true that it's a world of rules; a world that cries. But this is the world where my love for you never dies.**_

_**I love you, Sasuke.**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: **PLOT TWIST! Sasuke and Naruto have been dead the WHOLE TIME!

And that was how doomed their love was.

I love stories about doomed love, no matter how weird they are. Especially the doomed love between the door, the sink, and the envious doorframe.

...Don't ask, something in Scizophrenia, the fanfition I based off o this one.

Yes, I base my fanfictions off my my own ones.

But I'm just that cool.

Thanks for reading, I hope you read my other fanfics! LONG LIVE NARUSASU!

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
